Diary of Hearts
by TheChosenFangirl37
Summary: The diary of the future Queen of Hearts, Lizzie, during her legacy year at Ever After High. She finds time to confide in her, albeit not talking, diary in the midst of relationship drama, the growing feud between Royals and Rebels, and the fear that she may never be able to return to Wonderland. Rated K for minor language, but subject to change.
1. Entry 1

Dearest Diary,

My mother taught me that it is always proper to begin a conversation with an introduction of name and title. Thusly, I thought I should make it known to you who exactly your owner is before doing anything else. My name is Elizabeth Hearts, although many of my closer confidantes are allowed to refer to me as Lizzie. I am the princess of hearts and heir to the throne of Wonderland. I am currently a student at Ever After High but plan to return as soon as possible to my home to take my proper place at my mother's right hand (and as captain of the Wonderland high croquet team).

There, that ought to be suitable. So then, who exactly are you, Diary?

Why do you not answer my question?

I really would like to have a name to call you rather than just Diary.

I am getting impatient.

Why do you not ANSWER YOUR PRINCESS!?

I DEMAND THAT YOU SPEAK TO ME AT ONCE!

Very well then. If that is how it's going to be. I will fetch my best friend, a Miss Kitty Chesire and she will force you to speak me with. Though I'm warning you now, her claws are very sharp. It would be such a shame for it to suddenly be off with your pages.

So, Diary, Kitty has informed me that the diaries here in Ever After do not speak to their writers. In fact, they do not speak at all. This is quite a disappointment. I was aware that the books here cannot speak, or fly, or do really any of the things that books should be able to do, but I thought that at least the diaries would be the same. How terrible that the students here never receive actual council on their problems. What then, I ask you, is the point of writing in a diary? My old diary was called Victoria, she was wonderfully posh, had a melodic singing voice, and gave the most excellent advice. I had hoped that since you were gifted to me from the hat of a dear friend of mine, Miss Madeline Hatter, you would prove to be of the same caliber. It seems that I have hoped in vain. Alas, since there is no way for me to procure any sort of more Wonderlandiful product, it seems that you and I are stuck with each other. Despite the no talking thing, you do have lovely leather-bound pages and almost no tea stains, so I think I can still use you.

Maddie gave you to me when I told her that I thought the future citizens of Wonderland would like to be able to read what their princess was thinking when she entered her legacy year at Ever After High. We are supposed to "move-in" to our dorms tomorrow, but Kitty and I have been here all summer since we have no place to return to for break. Headmaster Grimm told us we had the pick of rooms while the rest of the students were gone, but it got so lonely the two of us just ended up sleeping in the same room anyway. We stayed in the same room that had been Kitty's and mine last year, and will be ours again this coming year. The Headmaster told me that I should room with someone else this year to "try and make new friends" but I adamantly refused. I already have friends. I have at least 5 whole friends, and my mother says that's already far too many. She always used to say "Lizzie, a queen should have no more attachments than absolutely necessary. Otherwise, it makes her weak,". I am no weakling! I am the future queen of hearts! I certainly don't need any of those NAMBY-PAMBY EVER AFTER PRINCESSES TRYING TO BE MY FRIEND JUST TO TELL ME I'M SOME SORT OF FAKE MONORACH NOW THAT I'M NOT IN WONDERLAND! I AM GOING HOME AND I WILL BE THE BEST QUEEN OF HEARTS THAT WONDERLAND HAS EVER SEEN! THEN THEY'LL SEE! THEN THEY WILL ALL SEE!

I think I need to play a round of croquet to calm myself down. Or at least a hand of cards. I'll be back.

I'm back now, Diary. I suppose I must announce that to you since you cannot even tell when I'm in the room. Kitty and I took Shuffle out for a round of croquet in the courtyard (with mallets sadly, because the flamingos here absolutely refuse to be used in sports) and I feel better now. As you have no doubt deduced, my separation from home is a bit of a sore issue for me. I would ask you not to bring it up, but it seems we won't be having that problem. Now, what was I telling you? Oh right. This summer. Maddie got to stay with her father in their tea shoppe in Book End Village, which we visited almost every single day. The Mad Hatters tea is quite certainly the best that I've tasted while I've lived here, but I've noticed that it seems rather pale in comparison to how it used to taste in Wonderland. I suppose everything is just duller here. I do miss home so terribly much. And although Maddie has her father, and Kitty claims that she can cause mischief anywhere, I know that they do too. There I go again, talking about Wonderland. It's just...when your whole story revolves around your world, who do the characters become without it? I don't feel like a real person when I'm here diary. I feel like I'm working and trying so hard just to become a shallow empty-shell copy of everyone else here. I don't think I'll ever be really happy until I go back home, but last year…

No. That's not important. I am going to get home, even if I have to use every ounce of strength and willpower I possess to make it so myself. I'm promising, diary, right here and now, that before the end of the year, before they make me sign that book and become a part of this dull world forever, I'm going back to Wonderland. And I'm taking my friends with me.

Your Princess,

Elizabeth Hearts


	2. Entries 2-4

Legacy Year, Month 1, Day 1, "Move-In Day"

8'o clock AM

Dearest Diary,

Upon contemplation last night, I decided that I should give you a name. Simply referring to you as "diary" all the time feels so impersonal. Since it is quite clear to me that you are a male diary, I shall call you Edward. Edward would have been my name had I been born a prince (thank goodness I was not) and by christening you with that name, I hope that you shall become another half of myself, equal yet opposite.

Why am I so glad that I was not born a prince? Well, allow me to explain (yes, I know you didn't actually ask but I wanted to explain it anyway). My great-great-great-great-great- great-great-great-great-great-grandmother, the original Queen of Hearts, had 4 children, two daughters, and two sons. The two daughters became the Princess of Hearts and the Princess of Diamonds, and the two sons became the Prince of Clubs and the Prince of Spades. The Princess of Hearts was the eldest, so she inherited the throne. Following tradition, the eldest daughter of every Queen has become the Princess of Hearts until she takes the crown and becomes the queen. If the Queen of Hearts fails to have a daughter to take up the mantle, the crown will pass to the eldest daughter of one of her siblings (the crown can also pass between families if one defeats the other at chess, if a pawn manages to cross that same chessboard and become the queen after the death of the original queen, or if a jabberwocky lands on the king's head on any alternating Tuesday, so the ruling history of Wonderland is long and varied and I shall spare you the details). My mother was an only child, as am I, so the reason I am glad that I am not a boy is that if I was I would be unable to inherit my mother's throne and the crown would pass to the eldest daughter of the White Queen, a descendant of that one horrid Princess of Diamonds who thought it proper to marry into our rival royal line, a rather awful girl called Lillianna, who does not possess the intellect to govern such a diverse and wonderlandiful place.

So one of my worries is that if I sign the Storybook of Legends this year, which no Queen of Hearts has ever done (We Wonderlandians can handle our own education thank you very much) my people will see it as a rejection of tradition and I will not be allowed to take my rightful place as queen, and the land will fall into chaos and disarray. My right to rule was already called into question when I was born without the traditional birthmark: the heart around the eye, so I take great care to draw one on every morning. No one should be allowed to question my fitness to rule just because of what is or isn't on my face. Hrumph.

So that was your brief Wonderland history lesson for the day Edward. I expect you to remember everything because I simply don't have the patience to write it all again.

The other students are set to arrive soon, and since I have no unpacking to do, I thought I would take Shuffle for a walk into Book End Village and meet Kitty at the Mad Hatter's Tea Shoppe. I also want to stop by a boutique or two to see if anyplace has a nice dress that I could wear to Briar Beauty's Book-To-School party tonight. I don't really want to go, but as a member of the Royal Student Council, I'm obligated. And as my mother says "A Queen must always make an impression on her subjects, and ensure that she always looks better than anyone else in the room." I doubt I will be able to find anything truly worthy of me in Book End, but if I hurry after we get back, I might have time to accessorize a drab red dress with cards and charms and a few dozen hearts to make it much nicer. Between rooming with my BFFA again, and having more time to work on my clothing designs, this year is shaping up to be almost fairest, even if I am stuck here in Ever After.

Your Princess,

Elizabeth Hearts

Legacy Year, Month 1, Day 1, "Move-In Day"

1'o clock PM

Dearest Edward,

You would simply not believe the SLEW OF INJUSTICES that this school puts the future Queen of Hearts through on a daily basis. Firstly, they have assigned me "Her Majesty the White Queen" as my counselor again. Why should I receive council from someone who ranks so clearly below me in Wonderland politics? Then, when I went to see her to receive my schedule for the year, I found that they have put me in "General Villany" class! The Hearts family are not villains! We are a group of benevolent rulers who are slightly riddle-y and therefore horribly MISUNDERSTOOD by the people who live in this AWFUL PLACE! And then the absolute WORST THING OF ALL, they are trying to make me room with DUCHESS SWAN! Apparently, Apple White went to Headmaster Grimm and requested that she be allowed to live with Raven Queen instead of Maddie, which is very rude of her becuase Raven and Maddie are best friends forever after and were really looking forward to rooming together (A lot of people are scared of Raven, but I am not intimidated by anyone, and she makes Maddie happy which makes her just fine in my deck of cards). Then, to accommodate Apple's request, they moved Maddie into Kitty and I's room and then KICKED ME OUT OF MY OWN ROOM and told me that I have to live with a sulky dancy swan princess all year. I heard from Ashlynn Ella, who was her roommate last year, that she wakes up to a swan honking alarm and leaves feathers everywhere. I told the White Queen right to her face that I absolutely would not be rooming with Duchess, and that I specifically requested to have Kitty as my roommate, but she refused to listen. And you will not believe what she said to me. She said "Lizzie," YES she thought it was proper to refer to me by my nickname which only my closest and dearest associates are allowed to use! Even my FATHER still calls my Elizabeth. "Lizzie, I'm very disappointed in you. I assumed that as the future Queen of Wonderland, you would be adaptable to change, but it seems I was mistaken. Perhaps you have simply not learned enough this past year. Your room assignment is final and make no mistake, I will be keeping a close eye on you in my classes this year to assure that you actually progress." CAN YOU BELIEVE HOW SHE TREATED ME? SUCH RUDENESS TOWARD A FUTURE QUEEN!

Oh no, I seem to have stabbed my quill right through the page in anger. I'm very sorry Edward, but you, of course, will forgive me, because you cannot talk, and my anger was clearly justified.

Your Princess,

Elizabeth Hearts

Legacy Year, Month 1, Day 1, "Move-In Day"

10'o clock PM

Dearest Edward,

I am sure you have spent all day waiting with bated breath to hear what happened to your princess after her horrid meeting with the White Queen. My apologies, but I became rather busy after I started writing and had not time to finish. Wait, a Queen never apologizes. I'll just cross that out. Anyway, here's what went on the rest of the day.

Well, I waltzed right out of the White Queen's office, right back to my room, and stopped those pesky fairies from moving my things. I told them it would be "Off with their wings" if they touched one more of my personal belongings, and they flew away rather fast. Maddie was in our room, well her room now I suppose, rather glumly setting up her tea set. She told me that even though she loved Kitty dearly, she had thought that rooming with Raven was going to be just tea-riffic and was slightly upset that it hadn't worked out. I was all set to give her some of my mother's traditional advice (A Queen never lets her head hang low, or else her crown would fall off!) but she just looked so sad and un-Maddie like that I just gave her a hug and heart-shaped jam biscuit that I had been saving in a tin on my desk for such a time as this. And then, when I noticed that Maddie and I were in very similar boats, I came up with a hat-tastic idea! "Maddie," I said "what if, instead of rooming with Duchess, I made myself a card canopy bed and stayed in here with you and Kitty? Then it would be like a Wonderland girls sleepover every night. We can tell each other riddles, and play fun games, and have tea parties, and Shuffle can watch Earl Grey to make sure that Kitty never tries to eat him! We would have such fun together!" That cheered Maddie up considerably (but then again I've never seen Maddie be sad for more than a minute at a time) and then I even let her beat me at a round of croquet, which I never loose. My mother says that the only person a Queen should work to make happy is herself, but I'm sure that this time she would have understood.

Then when Kitty came back from pulling some first day of school pranks, although she said she was getting her schedule from Mr. Puss in Boots, we finished setting up Maddie's stuff and we all got ready for the Book-to-School Party together. I hadn't had time to go shopping for a new dress, so I dug an old red and black one with a puffy skirt and bell sleeves out of the back of my closet, painted a quick new card suit pattern along the hem, added gold chain accents to the bodice, and curled my hair up into the shape of a heart, to draw attention away from the fact that this was the same dress I had worn last year to the Snow White festival. Kitty, who is usually against dressing up, allowed me to revamp one of her old purple party dresses by hemming it short, adding a long black velvet cape and several silver necklaces. Silver and black always go so well with her lilac hair, and I think she blushed when I told her she looked beautiful but she disappeared so quickly when she did that I couldn't be sure. Maddie put her dress on upside down, and I thought it looked rather fashionable. Upsidedown dresses and hand shoes had been a trend in Wonderland when my mother was around my age, so it was nice to see Maddie going for a more vintage style. She usually just wears the first thing she pulls out of her hat.

The party was a rather mixed bag. The whipped air on the snack table was delicious, I must have had 12 cups, but don't tell anyone. Oh wait, you can't tell anyone anything. That must be an advantage of this whole silent diary thing. Once I got tired of greeting people, the dancing was rather fun even if the songs all sounded the same (I still do not understand the music here, there's almost no accordions or xylophones or theremins, which are the most common instruments in Wonderland). Daring Charming asked me to dance with him, and I would have humored him if he were serious, but since everyone knows he and Apple are meant to be, I'm sure he was just making fun of me. Why would any Ever After prince want to dance with me, anyway? If he stepped on my toe even once, it would have to be off with his head, that's just the rule.

Kitty and I danced to a couple of the slower songs together, and she still knows the boy part pretty well from when she used to help me practice for royal balls. I thought that might have been a little awkward, but luckily it wasn't. I'm so glad that Kitty and I are still close and that our best friendship is relatively simple despite our...past together. I suppose I'll have to explain that to you, but I'm much too tired now, and I don't really like to talk about it so I'll have to decide how best to put it succinctly.

I had just been getting ready to show Darling Charming a traditional Wonderlandian dance (she always has so many questions about our culture and history and is such a sweet little thing that I can't help but like her, even if it goes against my mother's rules. I can hear her in my head right now saying "Lizzie you already have far too many friends, you certainly don't need a pesky Ever After princess learning all your secrets and weaknesses." But I can't help that she has a certain magic about her and something in her demeanor always reminds me of the old royal guards. Oh well, what mother doesn't know won't kill her) when something happened between Raven Queen and my supposed roommate, the odious daughter of Odette and suddenly snakes began raining from my sky. This didn't originally strike me as odd, strange things fall from the sky in Wonderland all the time, but then I remembered that I was not, in fact, in Wonderland and everyone around me began screaming and running. I quickly walked to find Kitty (A Queen never runs if no sports or prizes are involved) and together we scurried back to our room.

I found myself feeling strangely disappointed that the party had ended early until I reminded myself that nothing here is all that fun when compared to Wonderland and yelled my mother's happiness mantra to myself a few times. A QUEEN NEVER LETS HER HEAD HANG LOW OR ELSE HER CROWN WOULD FALL OFF! Maddie, who until then had been running around trying to subdue her pig, began yelling all the kinds of teas she can make in alphabetical order because she simply likes yelling. Kitty was trying to take a cat-nap and doesn't like it when we yell late at night so she threw her pillow at me. Soon all three of us were engaged in a true Wonderland-style pillow fight, complete with flying teacups and card soldiers (conjured by yours truly) for all the teams. Even Shuffle, Carrolloo, and Earl Grey got in on the fun.

You know Edward, even though this afternoon I thought that year was going to be totally unfairest, I'm sure that I have the best BFFAS in the entire world and that together we can get through anything. I have to go to sleep now, a queen is always rested for an important event such as the first day of classes.

Your Princess,

Elizabeth Hearts


	3. Entries 5-6

**Author's Note: **Hey guys! Thank you so much for reading my story, it really means a lot. Any comments or advice of how to improve the story would be very much appreciated. As you might have noticed by now, I'm going by the canon of the Ever After High series of novels by Shannon Hale rather than the web series, but since I love both, some elements from the latter might sneak their way in. I will, of course, be taking some liberties and deviating from canon because duh that's the point of fanfiction. Thanks again for reading!

Legacy Year, Month 1, Day 2, First Day of Classes

7'o clock AM

Dearest Edward,

Last night after I finished telling you about my day, I composed a strongly worded letter to Headmaster Grimm using both logical reasoning and evidence from my story to explain exactly why I should not be expected to take General Villainy. I had Earl Grey deliver it for me, and it must have worked because this morning he returned with a new version of my schedule! I'm so hexcited, both that I'm getting out of that awful class, and that my commanding skills have been improving! Mother will be so impressed when I arrive home!

I have pasted in a copy of my new schedule underneath this entry so that I can refer to it if I ever get confused. I like to be early to every class to ensure that I have all my assignments and readings prepared. Just because this school isn't Wonderland High doesn't mean a future queen can slack off and make subpar grades. I will be bringing you around in my satchel from class to class in case I have a sudden burst of brilliance (or overhear some interesting gossip from Blondie Lockes) that I simply must record. I got up early this morning to ensure that I have everything I need: textbooks, quills, ink, parchment, fully charged mirror pad, a deck of cards in case I get bored, a butterknife in case I happen upon some toast that needs buttering, my second favorite scepter and crown for Kingdom Management, and, of course, treats for Shuffle. I carry him along with my bag because he doesn't like to be left alone for long periods of time. When the older students from Ever After got their pets last year, most of them simply let their pets wander around the enchanted forest while they were in class, but Shuffle has been my companion since before I can remember and I'm not going to send him off into some woods that he's not at all familiar with.

I have to go wake Kitty up now, or else we'll miss breakfast. Maddie skipped off a few minutes ago to go meet Raven and Cedar, so I might take the liberty of using her trumpet to wake Kitty up. I swear she would nap all day if I let her. Goodbye for now!

Your Princess,

Elizabeth Hearts

**(Revised)** **Class Schedule: Elizabeth Hearts**

8:15 AM to 9:15 AM: Grimmnastics with Coach Gingerbreadman

9:20 AM to 10:20 AM: Kingdom Management with Mrs. Her Majesty the White Queen

10:25 AM to 11:25 AM: Royal Student Council on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays, Croquet Team on Tuesdays and Thursdays.

11:30 AM to 12:30 PM: Damsel in Distressing with Madam Maid Marian

12:30 PM to 1:00 PM: Lunch served in Castleteria

1:05 PM to 2:05 PM: Princessology with Mrs. Her Majesty the White Queen

2:10 PM to 3:10 PM: Beast Training and Care with Professor Papa Bear

3:15 PM to 4:15 PM: Science and Sorcery with Professor Rumplestilksin

Psst, hey Edward. That's such a silly name for a diary, but Lizzie insisted on something Royal. Kitty Chesire here! I bet you're glad to have a break from Lizzie's wacky formal writing. I hope you know she doesn't actually talk like that. Most of the time. Anyways I'm writing this in disappearing ink so Lizzie won't be able to read it when I put you back (I snatched you from her bag this morning after Grimmnastics) but I thought you should get the real story on what happened this morning. I can't help but feel like you're listening to what gets written, even though you won't talk back. So last night, I woke up from my first of several cat naps to see Lizzie frantically tying a piece of parchment around a mouse's tail. I was, naturally, curious, I mean, I am a cat. So I quietly disappeared from my bed, intercepted Earl Grey in the hallway when she sent him to deliver the note, and read it for myself. I knew Lizzie had been upset about getting assigned to take General Villainy, but she'd actually volunteered to take Damsel-In-Distressing in its place, a class that the two of us have always made fun of. It was clear she'd rather do just about anything than take that class. Look, I know in my bones that Lizzie isn't a villain, the same way I know that tuna fish is better than sardines. It's just common sense. But I knew that Headmaster Grimm wouldn't see it that way. He's such a traditionalist grump who thinks all stories need to have clear villains. Helloooo, Mr. Mustache, some people are morally grey (like yours truly). Not everything is as clear cut as you want to make it seem. So anyway, last night I snuck into his office, logged onto his computer (the password is m1lt0nr0cks) and changed Lizzie's schedule myself. He won't even notice until it's too late in the year to do anything about it, and even if I do get in trouble when he finds out, that's what-ever-after. I couldn't bear to see Lizzie stuck in a class she hates all year. She's my best friend, ya know, and I would do anything for her. Because I love her, I really do. But if you tell anyone else that I said that, I'll turn you into my own personal scratching post. Chesire out!

Legacy Year, Month 1, Day 2, First Day of Classes

12:45 PM

Dearest Edward,

This page is strangely damp, but I think it's probably just tea residue from your time spent in Maddie's hat. Anywho, it is now lunchtime and while I wait for Kitty to wake up from her lunch table nap (she seems more tired today than normal, most likely from last night's pillow fight) I thought I would update you on my morning. We played basketball in Grimmnastics. Ugh! It's always so hard to keep my basket of goodies away from those hungry wolves. If I were home, I could have simply called down my card army upon them and propelled the royal team to victory, but sadly the hour was spent watching a certain Mr. Huntsman rip off his shirt and try to save me and listening to the other princesses complain about the uniforms while the game was being thrown into chaos and the royals were eliminated one by one. Loosing is a relatively new feeling for me. At home, no one was allowed to best the princess at anything, lest it be off with their heads, so a Lizzie Hearts victory was a foregone conclusion before the game even started. I can't decide whether I enjoy loosing or not. I know you're not supposed to, but since when have Wonderlandians followed what you're "supposed" to do?

Since I only have three classes with Kitty and Maddie (Grimmnastics, Beast Training and Care, and Science and Sorcery) I was prepared to be alone for the other part of the day, but instead, I was constantly bombarded by princesses. First, Darling Charming sat next to me in Kingdom Management, which, albeit surprising, was not entirely unwelcome. She was rather quiet and spent the majority of the class period doodling different swords in her notebook, but whenever the White Queen called on her, she knew the answers without even having to think. I wish I had that talent. The White Queen seems determined to catch me in a wrong answer, which is not entirely surprising when you consider that if I am deemed unworthy to rule (WHICH WILL NOT HAPPEN) her own daughter would become the Queen of Hearts and she would become royalty in both of the Wonderlandian kingdoms. After class, all of us princesses walked together to Royal Student Council. The other girls chatted and giggled, but I chose to walk along in the back and shuffle my deck of cards rather than socialize. In Royal Student Council we began planning procedures for elections, even though everyone and their hedgehog knows that Apple White will be elected president again. Briar Beauty is already trying to start planning the decorations for the legacy day after party. Talk about over-prepared. Then, continuing the princess adventure, Darling walked next to me and asked me about traditional Wonderland combat strategies (I think she must be writing some sort of extra credit research paper) on our way to Damsel in Distressing, where I was partnered with Holly O'Hair for a tower escape exercise. She lowered me out of the tower with her hair, and although I was unable to find an army or a growing potion to help me retrieve her, I deemed a ladder suitable and got her down quickly. When we were all out of our towers Holly thanked me for finding a ladder and invited me to have lunch with her and the other princesses today. I didn't know what to say so I used one of my mom's old standby phrases "THAT WOULD NOT PLEASE THE QUEEN" and walked away. Now I'm kind of regretting that course of action. It is quite possible that Holly thought I was being rather rude, while really I was just flustered by the invitation. Oh well, I don't have time to distract myself with new princess friends anyway. I was planning on spending my lunch period researching the Wonderland curse in the library, but it seems that I've whittled all my time away talking to you. I'll just get Kitty to go with me once classes are over today and pretend it's for a Kingdom Management project. I don't want either of my friends to know that I'm working on ways to get us home before I've actually figured it out. I don't want to give them false hope, no cross that out, I don't want to distract them from their studies for something that is clearly my responsibility. They are my future subjects as well as my friends, and it is my duty to get them safely home.

Now I have to run to make sure I'm on time for Princessology. The White Queen would use any opportunity to give me detention. I'll write about the rest of my first day after dinner.

Your Princess,

Elizabeth Hearts


	4. Entry 7

Legacy Year, Month 1, Day 2, First Day of Classes

8:00 PM

Dearest Edward,

I'm begining to wonder if Darling Charming has any real friends. I've always seen her in the company of the other princesses, but she has chosen to sit beside ME in two different classes today, both Kingdom Management and Princessology, which are both practically teeming with other royals that she could sit with. Last year when she was nice to me, I thought that she just felt bad for me and was trying to be my friend out of pity and a sense of duty (I've often heard Apple White say that a princess must base her relations with any other kingdom off of friendship with their respective princess. My mother says that the only relationship Wonderland should have with any other place is a sense of superiority.) But it seems like she's actually trying to get to know me. When she sat down next to me in Princessology today, I noticed Briar Beauty gesture to her that there was an open seat at her table, but she ignored that and chose to stay seated with me. I mean, anyone with a lick of sense would know that I am utterly delightful company, not to mention extremely powerful and intelligent, but it has always seemed to me that the citizens of Ever After are entierly ignorant of my Wonderlandiful charms. Oh well, I shouldn't spend so much time worrying about the strange behaviors of an Ever After princess, who my mother always says wouldn't know true elegance and grace if it hit them on the crown.

In beast training and care, all of the students besides Maddy, Kitty, and I summoned their animal companions. And they did it in the most boring way! There was no song or dance, not even a hum. Professor Papa Bear just gave them these little rockets, and they were supposed to pop them and say their names, and then the animal would come running out of the woods. How are you supposed to find an animal that matches your energy and personality if you force them to come to you through magic rather than letting them choose to come after seeing your personal dance? Most of the animals were rather cute, but nothing like the bandersnatches, jabberwockys, or gryphons from home. Even the animals that live both here and in Wonderland like flamingos and hedgehogs are rather dull here. Absolutely none of them talk, and they are terrible at croquet, which came as a disappointment to me when I tried to introduce myself to the local hedgehogs. The hedgehogs here are, of course, still lovely little darlings, and Shuffle likes to play with them when we go on walks. They seem to like me a good deal more than other animals, and as I have an acute sense of all things hedgehog, they often call me to help with their problems. So today in class, while the other students got to know their new animal companions, Kitty, her caterpillar Carrolloo, Shuffle, and I played a good round of cards. Carrolloo won, but I suspect that he cheats.

I don't have much to say about Science and Sorcery other than the fact that Kitty put a pin onto Professor Rumplestiltskin's chair, and he punished the whole class with a pop quiz, even though we hadn't learned anything yet. Kitty's pranks might get irritating after a while, but I understand that that's just her way of dealing with her emotions, just like I yell and play croquet, and Maddie tells riddles and throws tea parties. Everyone else already gets annoyed with her, so I don't say anything unless she's going very overboard or ruining something that I was looking forward too, like last year when she put pepper in the tea cakes that I made for cooking class-ic. But she apologized for that and painted me a new teapot with red roses on it as an apology gift. I have about 20 of her apology teapots on my shelf, which is good because you never know when you might want to have 20 different kinds of tea in one day.

This is where my day gets interesting. Later, when I dragged Kitty to the library to peruse the section of books of Wonderland, which is usually completely empty, you'll never guess who was there! Well, I suppose you can't tell me your guesses anyway, but even if you could, your guess would be wrong. It was both Darling AND Daring Charming! I don't think Daring has ever been to the library before. I wanted to know what they were doing in what is so clearly my section, so Kitty went off to spy for me while I pretended to be looking at the books on dwarf etiquette. Now I know how to introduce myself in dwarvish, which probably won't be useful anytime soon, becuase it's not nearly as good a language as Riddlish, and I don't actually know any dwarves, but it's still fun to say. Once the Charming siblings had left, Darling carrying six books to Daring's one, Kitty poofed back over and told me that Darling had been helping her brother find a book on the Wonderland social scene, particularly Wonderlandian courtship rituals. She seemed kind of annoyed about this, (which was probably because even if she doesn't read them all that often, those books are one of the few connections to Wonderland we have, and it's annoying to see other people take them out) and when I told her my theory about Darling working on an extra credit paper becuase of all the questions she had been asking, and that Daring was probably doing one too, she just rolled her eyes at me and mumbled something to herself. If anything, seeing her checking out all those books in the library just backs up my theory. Kitty seemed almost annoyed at me the rest of the time we were in the library, which is absurd, becuase why on earth would anyone be mad at me, the lovely and talented and oh so observant future queen? But she helped me look around anyway, and I found a few recent Wonderlandian history books that might help me better understand the Evil Queen's curse that is keeping us trapped here. I also checked out an old book of Wonderlandian riddles and stories and poems, not for research, but becuase it reminded me of the things my mother used to have the servants read me before bed, though she would usually write in her own more violent endings for the characters.

I tried to read a few of the stories earlier, but they made me cry so I had to stop. I shouted my mother's best mantra to myself (A QUEEN NEVER LETS HER HEAD HANG LOW OR ELSE HER CROWN WOULD FALL OFF) and decided to do my Kingdom Management homework instead. I promised Maddie a celebratory "Yay! That was our first day of classes!" tea party before bed, so I think we're going to go do that in the parlor if she can get her head out of that hatbox it's stuck in right now. I understand the urge to look spectacular at any event, no matter how small, but I've told her before that when selecting a hat box to wear you must choose one that actually fits your head. I should probably go help her with that.

Your Princess,

Elizabeth Hearts


	5. Entries 8-9

Author's Note: Hey Guys! I just wanted to thank you again for reading and to tell you that updates are going to be kind of sporadic for a while because I just started my second semester of college. Reviews are always appreciated, I want to know what y'all and thinking and feeling about the story. Also, please read and review my story "Leaving Wonderland" which is set the night that the Wonderlandians were forced to leave their home and takes place before this fic chronologically.

Legacy Year, Month 1, Day 6

6:00 PM

Dearest Edward,

I am dreadfully sorry for being away from you so long, but I have spent the past four days in an exhaustive fit of research and could hardly find time between my classes to eat. And in all that time I only yelled at 3 people, which is an all-time low for me. I know that mother would be very disappointed with me, but none the less, I am sure she would forgive for my increased politeness if she saw all the progress I was making. I have read a substantial amount of material about the Wonderland curse and learned a few things:

The Curse was never completed, meaning that it can still be reversed.

However, as far as we know, the only one who can reverse it is the Evil Queen or someone of her bloodline with the same magical aptitude (which excludes Raven).

All of the portals into Wonderland were closed by Headmaster Grimm and Baba Yaga.

The only way to open an alternate portal into Wonderland is with the mystical Vorpal Sword.

When last seen, the Vorpal Sword was stored in the castle vault in Wonderland, where it is ENTIRELY UNHELPFUL. WHY WOULD YOU NEED TO OPEN A PORTAL TO WONDERLAND IF YOU WERE ALREADY THERE? WHOSE STUPID IDEA WAS IT TO PUT THE SWORD THERE?

The person whose stupid idea it was to put the sword there was apparently my mother, but she did it to "protect Wonderland from outside invaders" while under the influence of the Evil Queen.

I am very angry and along with that I feel rather hopeless and wretched and hope to never see another one of those repetitive history books AS LONG AS I LIVE!

Okay so that seventh one wasn't in any of my research but it's true none the less. So to sum up, to get into Wonderland I need to have the Vorpal Sword. The Vorpal Sword is in Wonderland. To get into Wonderland to get the Vorpal Sword, I would need to already possess Vorpal Sword. Do you see my problem? AHHHHHHHHH. Sorry. I'm very frustrated. I will come back later after a few dozen cups of chamomile tea.

Your Princess, Elizabeth Hearts

Legacy Year, Month 1, Day 6

8:00 PM

Dearest Edward,

I feel slightly better now, but it came at the expense of one of my old teapots which I threw at the wall. Oh well, that one had a rather ugly pattern anyway, it was a gift from one of my vapid cousins on the (ugh) White side of the family tree.

Besides all those things that I told you earlier which I don't want to talk about again, things at school have been utterly hectic. We had our first legacy day rehearsal a few days ago, which was shaping up to be the dullest thing ever. I cannot believe Headmaster Grimm expects me to waste what could be an incredibly productive hour in which many games of croquet or cards and many cups of tea and crumpets could be had rehearsing for an event where all we do is walk up some stairs and turn a key in a lock. I suppose they must practice for every inane little thing here becuase they aren't used to odd or unplanned events like we are in Wonderland (The last time something that Kitty, Maddie, our friends, and I did went as planned at home, it was so strange that we decided never to plan anything again. We save a lot of time that way). Anyway, it WOULD have been super boring if a certain Miss Queen hadn't questioned Headmaster Grimm's instructions, declared her (problems) about signing the storybook, and then run off without finishing her turn, throwing the whole event into chaos.

I must say, that even though many of the "Royal" students here would condemn me for it, I respect Raven's bravery in standing up and asking a good question. As my old friend, Alistair used to say "Every time I get the answer to a question it just makes me curiouser and curiouser and I simply have to ask another.". Which is to say that we in Wonderland are quite supportive of asking questions even if we'll never know the answers. So it makes perfect sense to me (although I generally detest making sense) that before taking such a life-defining step towards our destinies we should be allowed to ask a few questions. I for one don't trust that Storybook of Legends more than I trust Kitty at a rodent convention, because I have no idea how signing it might change me.

In a story scape as ever-changing and evolving as Wonderland, trying to cement the details in stone by forcing the characters to sign the Storybook of Legends will simply throw everything out of balance. For example, my friend Alistair, who I mentioned earlier, has already lived his story. So would they force him to sign as well, even though he's already done everything he's destined to do? He simply fell into Wonderland one day and had a series of fantastical adventures, just like the titular Alice. But all of his fellow characters were our parents rather than Kitty or Maddie etc. Because you see, the magic of Wonderland relies on Alice being a child and never having seen or heard of a place like ours before. So the title of Alice does not pass through generations the way other characters do. Some young child born with an excellent imagination and a predisposition to wander is chosen through a process of magic and sheer luck, and when that child falls into Wonderland and completes their magical adventure they are re-christened with the surname 'Wonderland' by the Queen of Hearts to signify their newfound belonging in our world. Alistair told me that his parents were only simple villagers from Cinderella's kingdom and that his mother would tell him lots of fairytales, but he had never heard of Wonderland before he found himself there. He told me that he wanted to go out and find his parents once he was old enough to travel on his own because he was sure that they were worried about him. I suppose now he might never get the chance. He is such a dear boy, and I miss him terribly despite only spending two years apart, so I am sure that my suffering pales in comparison to that of his parents. I can't imagine never being able to see my mother or my home again, though it might become a reality if I cannot figure out how to connect my research to some tangible action.

Edward, if you feel any damp splotches on this page it is simply because….I spilled some tea on my desk. A queen does not cry, and she certainly doesn't cry over her friends, which her mother always says are quite replaceable. Although the queen in question isn't sure if she agrees with her mother on that particular subject.

Kitty has just invited me to try and sneak into the Cooking Class-ic room to look for the white chocolate truffles that Ginger Breadhouse was saying she made today. White chocolate is a particular favorite of mine, though I knew it as red chocolate becuase my mother would have the chefs dye it a different color rather than serve us something that carried the name of our opposing kingdom. So now we are going to do that, and I am sure that between Kitty's disappearing prowess and my general aptitude for getting what I want, we will be successful. Goodnight Edward.

Your Princess,

Elizabeth Hearts

P.S: Tomorrow I am going to throw a tea party with Maddie and Kitty to make up for spending so long cooped up in the library. Would you happen to have any idea what Maddie's favorite tea of the week is?

P.P.S: Top of the night to you Edward! This is Madeline Xylophone Hatter, reporting in to tell you to tell Lizzie that the most tea-riffic tea for this week is Citrus Circus. It has EVERY SINGLE CITRUS FRUIT!

P.P.P.S: Thank you, Maddie. I will try and get that from your Dad's shop tomorrow. Now please stop reading over my shoulder. I love you, but it's rather rude.

P.P.P.P.S: Okay! Sorry! Should I tell Kitty? She's invisible right up there.

P.P.P.P.P.S: Kitty if you're reading this, STOP. Also, Maddie, that purple sparkly ink you're using is very nice. Does it come in red?

P.P.P.P.P.P.S: Yes it does. If I can find a red caterpillar and milk it-

P.P.P.P.P.P.P.S: Nevermind.

**Authors Note: **Wanted to make sure to give credit to "AlmondRose" on AO3 and her story "way to wonderland for you (but not for me) for giving me the idea about Alistair already having completed his story. I changed it up a bit, but credit where credit is due. Also, it's an AMAZING fic and y'all should totally read it if you love the Wonderland gang as much as I do.


End file.
